Chapter 90
Kotonodama 10 (コトノダマ 十, Kotonodama jū) is the 90th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Eiji carries Ao as he and Zakuro enter the church announcing their need for medical assistance. Ao insists her injuries are minor but Juli splashes her face with medial cream. Mina and Kana arrive with Lila and Rokkaku, Mina announcing that she will take care of it. The group prepare and inflatable pool and fill it with water. After having Ao change into her bathing suit, Ao rests in the pool with Mina who explains that her mermaid healing properties should help her as long as they share the same water. Zakuro, Eiji and Rokkaku akins Mina’s method to using her bodily fluids to create a healing pool. Takao arrives with Iruka and Midoriko and has them prepared for the healing pool as well. Ao finishes bathing as the others get in and Mina give Ao her “ears”, warning her not to strain herself. Mina tells Ao to stay in longer and tells Midoriko to get out. Hifumi emerges fallen as Akina and Hime notice Enjin has vanished. Hime and Akina prepare to face off against Hifumi but Kotoha arrives from the sky on steel girders. Ao uses her powers to telepathically link herself, Kotoha, Akina and Hime together. Kotoha states that Murasaki should know more about the enemy but wonders where he is. Murasaki reads his orders to withdraw, being satisfied with his revenge. Murasaki calls Ao and relays the data he has gathered on Hifumi and tells them that need to create an area big enough for Kotoha to use her full strength without damaging the town. Murasaki also tells Ao that Hifumi requires a source of noise in order to reflect for her attack but her own voice is very weak which Kotoha deduces to meaning that Hifumi is slow to attack. Kotoha creates a megaphone to launch and hiragana at Hifumi but Hifumi is able to catch and deflect it with her tail. Hime is able to block by encompassing her hands with the dragon’s pulse. They are sent flying and Kotoha creates a mattress to catch them. Murasaki is berated as he realizes his information is out of date now that Hifumi has fallen. Hime tells Kotoha to use her new secret move. Kotoha uses “Folklore” to summon the “North Wind and the Sun” creating wind from a fairy tail to blow them away. She then summons “Kachi-kachi mountain” creating a large cauldron to drop on Hifumi which she barely manages to withstand. Kotoha summons “Red Riding Hood” to wrap Hifumi in cloth which Hifumi is able break out of. Hifumi gets closer to Kotoha who then uses the sun from “North Wind and the Sun” to blind her. Kotoha uses “Princess Kaguya”, creating a large wagon with a cannon which shoots at Hifumi. Hifumi finds she is unable to block the shot with her abilities but instead absorbs it with her tail, creating a shockwave. Kotoha is able to defend herself by creating a tea urn luck charm to encase herself in. Kotoha falls onto a truck and as Hifumi closes the distance between them, she is intercepted by Hime hum manipulate the dragon’s pulse to create block her. Hifumi creates zodiac animals to attack Hime which she blocks. Kotoha creates a steel panel to shield Hime and redirect Hifumi’s attention to herself. As Hifumi turns towards Kotoha, Hime rushes past her and drags Kotoha away. Hifumi chases them but is knocked away by Kotoha who summons Kintarou to bat her away. Ao tells them to hide which Kotoha states is pointeless. Kotoha calls Ao on her phone to use her Kotodama to send her a military cap, telling her to come up with a plan for them. Ao confirms that Kotoha has to town memorized as she goes to the top of the church and begins to transmit the plan. Characters in order of appearance * Zakuro Kurumaki * Eiji Shinozuka * Ao Nanami * V Juli F * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Mina Tatebayashi * Kana Tatebayashi * V Lila F * Rokkaku * Takao Takemura * Iruka Kujouin * Midoriko Amano * Hime Yarizakura * Akina Hiizumi * Doujigiri Yasutsuna * Hifumi * Kotoha Isone * Murasaki Iyo * Lucy Rang Miraclouse (Flashback) Navigation Category:Chapters